Baelfyr
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810627 |no = 8458 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 101 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 37 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 14, 53, 59, 65 |normal_distribute = 25, 15, 30, 20, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 14, 53, 56, 62, 68 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 35, 20, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 14, 56, 59, 65, 71 |sbb_distribute = 20, 10, 35, 20, 10, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 53 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 56, 62, 68, 74 |ubb_distribute = 15, 5, 10, 5, 30, 20, 10, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 53, 59, 65 |ubb2_distribute = 70, 20, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = As the Voidborn invaders swarmed the lands, Zeruiah found it necessary to ally with the Central kingdoms, so that both Fae and human could stand together against this otherworldly menace. A man of incredible charisma and leadership, Baelfyr was elected to make contact with the elusive Fae, and was granted the power to freely wield Faefire. Zeruiah knew full well that humans were inherently destructive; such a gift was befitting of their kind. Long a master of navigating both the political and physical battlefields, Baelfyr appears publicly amiable and charming, but his intentions are an enigma to all but himself. The only son of farmers in the Central Province, he grew up impoverished, oppressed by their greedy landlords. As he watched the provincial army abuse the village folk, Baelfyr took it upon himself to right this grave injustice—by assassinating the corrupt governor and breaking his chain of command. News of his heroics spread like wildfire, and neighboring townships began to rally behind this young revolutionary. In the years that followed, Baelfyr became a popular leader for the common people, but far fewer know of his shadowy tactics and silencing blades. So long as the people saw only the blazing fire of his zeal, they need not pay attention to its tenebrous shadow. |summon = So, you're the new Summoner. I look forward to working with you... Allow me to be your trailblazing fire. |fusion = Ashes to ashes, dust to dust... even though we are but mortals, we shall rise again and again. |evolution = |hp_base = 5319 |atk_base = 2323 |def_base = 2089 |rec_base = 2107 |hp_lord = 7598 |atk_lord = 3319 |def_lord = 2984 |rec_lord = 3010 |hp_anima = 8490 |rec_anima = 2772 |atk_breaker = 3557 |def_breaker = 2746 |def_guardian = 3222 |rec_guardian = 2891 |def_oracle = 2865 |rec_oracle = 3367 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Fires of Revolution |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & probable damage reduction to 1 |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, fills 8 BC per turn & 15% chance of taking 1 damage |bb = Catching Fire |bbdescription = 6 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% HP, 450% BB Atk, fills 10 BC & 15% chance to evade attacks |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Hellhound's Fang |sbbdescription = 6 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable evasion to self for 1 turn |sbbnote = 300% + 250% * HP / max HP, 150% Atk & 60% crit rate during Stealth, 80% Spark to self & 20% chance to evade attacks |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 6 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 2 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Darkflame Dance |ubbdescription = 8 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% * HP / max HP, fills 100 BC per turn, 350% parameter boost & 80% chance to evade attacks |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 8 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Darkhand Deception |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters for all allies, adds probable Spark critical & critical damage may inflict random status ailments |esnote = 30% chance of 80% Spark critical & 75% chance of inflicting status ailments upon crit |evofrom = |evointo = 810628 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Global Summon: Oct. 19, 07:00 PST - Nov. 02, 06:59 PST |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = Baelfyr 1 }}